


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by acejackson2718



Series: I am Prussia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Prussia (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Eventual Russia/Prussia (Hetalia), Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, France Being France (Hetalia), Gen, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Nyo to Canon, Nyotalia, Other, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Male Character, Trans Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acejackson2718/pseuds/acejackson2718
Summary: The only person who ever truly loved me from the beginning was baby Bruder, Ludwig. I raised him single-handily at eight in the human year, despite not being able to feed myself. It was desperately hard since I was born Albino and a girl, even though I identify as a boy. I went through abuse and torture to protect, feed, take care of mein baby Bruder. Ludwig was shoved into my arms by Dickmania aka Germania, and he told me Ludwig was mein problem now. He was the best thing to ever happened to me when Germania adopted me. This story is how I came to be and the AWESOME ADVENTURES OF THE GERMAN BROS!
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), Austria & Prussia (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Past Prucan - Relationship, Prussia & Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: I am Prussia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034169
Kudos: 3





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fic has abuse, sexual assault, torture, gore, and other things I'm forgetting. Oh Yeah, Prussia will die but he'll come back.

(Warning: this chapter mentions murder and death)

There was a man with blonde hair that went up to his shoulders and green eyes. He was running in the dark hours of the night with a crying baby in his arms. The porcelain pale baby didn't seem to be any older than a few hours old, and they were in a red and white blanket to protect them from the freezing, snow. Two other children were running along with their father. The children were Raivis and Toris, Raivis was the oldest. The children were crying over Germania and the Teutonic Knights murdering their mother that they had to witness seeing. Today is supposed to be an amazing day due to the birth of their baby sibling, Maria, who will soon be forced to become the Teutonic Knights before being Prussia or Gilbert. Once Valtin, the father of three Baltics, thought they were in a safe area to catch their breath for a few good hours. They all stopped running and hid in a safe cave to hide in. 

"Tētis, I am scared..." The small Latvian boy whimpered to his father, cuddling into the man and his siblings to keep warm from the freezing winter night. The two young boys and their father wished this was a twisted nightmare instead of reality. Val just wanted to wake up to his beautiful wife and two amazing sons, getting ready for the birth of their daughter/sister. Val looked at his whimpering baby girl and kissed her forehead sweetly. "I'm sorry Maria," He whispered into her ear, feeling guilty for not being able to save her mother and his wife from the brute called Germania. The man finally was feeling the grief and losing their loved one taking over him. Valtin let the small tears run down his face. Brave, little Toris, and Raivis were trying their best on comforting their father, but they too were crying again. Losing their mother was unbearable to them, and the thought of their baby sister never being able to form a connection with their mother like they were able was too painful for them. 

The two young boys and Val heard a foot stepping onto a fallen tree branch, breaking the stick, and some leaves. Val handed Maria to Toris and looked at his sons and newborn daughter for the last time with love and sorrow in his eyes. He gave them each a kiss on the forehead and hands Raivis the sword that was tied around his waist. "I want you three to run as far as you can and don't look back, while I handle the bastard that murdered your Motina. You two will take care of your sister, alright. Use the sword as protection." He told his young children, tears were pouring down his face as were the children were. They understood what their father was going to do and they knew better than to argue with the man. "Myliu tave papa." Toris said to his father, "Es mīlu tevi papa." The small Latvian boy said as well to his father. The two boys were trembling in fear as they get up to hug their father for the last time, knowing exactly what will happen to him after they leave with the now, surprisingly sleeping Maria. Valtin smiles at his sons, sadly, "I love you too Mano sūnūs." He told them as he hugged them back for a few minutes before pulling away. 

"Now leave and never turn back." He told them as he runs off towards the bastard that murder his wife and who was going to leave his children parentless, while the two boys ran in the opposite direction. But at least he was able to save the last remaining family members that he had and prayed that will be able to live for a very long time. Little did Valtin know, that his newborn was going to become one of the greatest countries that ever lived.

(I am sorry if the translations are wrong I am using Google Translate since I don't know the language or know anyone who does.

Translations 

Latvian: Tētis means father

Es mīlu tevi papa means I love you, papa

Lithuanian: Motina means mother

Myliu tave papa means I love you, papa 

Mano sūnūs means my sons


End file.
